Nostalgia
by Namida-san
Summary: Seiya despierta llorando por los recuerdos de su hermana Seika. Al día siguiente pretende que todo está bien, sin embargo Shun se da cuenta y le acompaña para conversar un poco acerca de su tristeza.


**Nostalgia**

Desperté en medio de la noche, temblando de miedo, con lágrimas en mis ojos, mis puños apretados y estremecidos.

Suspiré... Otra pesadilla... O fue acaso un sueño? Un sueño que me hizo recordarla...

Me sentí de nuevo como aquel niño triste y solo, abandonado por la aquella persona a quien más yo amaba,

Suspiré nuevamente, haciendo esfuerzos para detener la pesadilla que aun vivía estando despierto.

Era yo, el pequeñuelo que solía llorar cuando estaba demasiado asustado con la horrible oscuridad. Era ella la que me consolaba, cada noche... El vacío dentro de mi estómago empezó a crecer, llenándome de angustia.

"Neesan..." Surré a la noche, sin poder detener mis lágrimas. Me pregunté si todo estaría bien para ella, y si estaría pensando en mí de esa misma manera, lejos, muy lejos de mí...

Aunque habían veces en las que temía que se encontrase muerta...

Me senté y miré hacia el cielo. _El mismo cielo, aquel que vemos todos los días, Neesan... _Cómo podía estar tan seguro?

Porque la podía sentir...

Escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas y sollocé un poco. No se suponía que debía llorar, pero no lo podía evitar. Me sentía tan triste en aquellos momentos que me era difícil controlar mis propios sentimientos.

Me sentí tan nostálgico aquella noche. Me consolé en un auto abrazo, tratando de no perder mis esperanzas, la esperanza de su felicidad, de poder reencontrala algún día, de que nunca más tuviéramos que sufrir una separación...

Algo me dolía por dentro, algo que no podía echar fuera, que me enloquecía. Mi corazón comenzó a padecer también... Hasta respirar me resultaba difícil, y mis ojos se cerraron a aquel dolor que había cargado durante tanto tiempo.

Tuve que suspirar nuevamente y dejar que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

Este sentimiento me enfermaba tanto...

Me recosté y acurruqué tratando de detener aquel dolor creciente dentro de mi estómago, aquel dolor que me mataba de nostalgias por ella...

A veces sentía que la odiaba... Por haberme dejado... Por no preocuparse por mi, por no buscarme, o tratarme de encontrar... yo me había entregado enteramente a ella, y participado en esta estúpida guerra con la única esperanza de... encontrarla!

Y aún así...

Me sentía tan podrido por dentro, estaba siendo tan egoísta...

"Te extraño, Neesan..." Murmuré antes de dormir.

Al día siguiente, estaba siendo yo mismo de nuevo, molestando a Hyoga, molestando a Ikki...

Particularmente disfrutaba hacerlo enojar, porque me hacía sentir como el hermano menor que alguna vez fui cuando niño.

Shun y Shiryu tan solo miraban sin decir nada mientras Ikki se contenía para no golpearme.

Tenía que comportar así todos los días. Pretendiendo ser feliz y proyectando un aire despreocupado.

No dería que mis sentimientos interfirieran conmigo. Por dentro todo era diferente, y la tristeza nunca dejaban de crecer, recordándome acerca de mi hermana y de lo mal que me sentía de no tenerla conmigo.

Pero un par de ojos miraron directo hacia mi alma, descubriendo el doloroso secreto. Lo sentí, tan solo... una mirada a mis espaldas.

Y yo realmente no quería que nadie me encontrara allí, en donde todo parecía demasiado triste y doloroso.

"Me iré ahora..!" Anuncié sonriendo apliamente y tratando de alcanzar la puerta. Ikki suspiró, aliviado y Shiryu me pidió que me quedara. No, no lo haría. No en aquel momento, en el cual me no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para esconder mi melancolía.

"A dónde vas?" Preguntó Hyoga.

"A mi casa... Olvidé apagar el televisor..." Mentí, riendo nerviosamente.

"Puedo ir contigo?" Preguntó Shun de repente.

Me volteé hacia él, sorprendido. Siempre disfruté de la compañía de Shun, nunca tenía ningún problema con él.

Ni lo tendría...

"Por favor!" Dije, haciendo un pequeño gesto que significaba que me acompañase.

"Regresaré en seguida" le dijo a Ikki en un susurro que traté de no escuchar. Creía que Ikki tan solo asintiría pero que no le gustaría tanto la idea.

Comencé a caminar mientras que Shun corría para alcanzarme. Me miró con insistencia pero yo no lo enfrenté. Era eso pena en sus ojos? Finalmente Shun volteó su rostro y comenzó a caminar conmigo, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Durante el camino a casa, permanecimos callados, como si él estuviera respetando mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos. No me preguntó nada aunque estaba seguro de que percibía mi dolor. Era tan fácil compartir el tiempo con él, porque sentía que podía confiar plenamente en su amistad, y que siempre me haría sentir bien...

Cuando entramos a mi apartamento, la primera cosa que vimos, fue que el televisor no estaba encendido para nada.

"Creo que olvidé que sí había apagado el televisor, después de todo" murmuré dejándome caer sobre el sofá.

Shun sonrió con esa sonrisa cálida y gentil con la que simpre me había regalado y se sentó a mi lado, sin mencionarme nada.

"Está bien..." dijo después de un rato, "sólo quería acompañarte."

Qué grande era su alma... Él me entendió sin haberme preguntado nada. No era curioso, tan sólo comprensivo. Me demostraba su amistad sin necesidad de palabras, tan sólo estando ahí para mí...

El silencio nos envolvió. Disfruté de su consuelo durante aquel tiempo...

"Te envidio." Le dije, sin mirarle al rostro.

Shun miró hacia abajo y suspiró.

"Por qué?" Preguntó suavemente, con preocupación.

"Porque tú tienes a Ikki contigo... Y yo no tengo a mi hermana conmigo...!" Traté de detenerme pero no podía, así que reí sin fuerzas, "porque tú no estas solo."

"A veces..." murmuró tristemente, "Me siento solo también..."

"Sí, pero no tan solo como me siento yo todo el tiempo...!" Le respondí, mirandole súbditamente.

Los ojos de Shun temblaron. Qué estaba haciendo? No le podía culpar de esa manera...

"Lo siento Shun..."

El chico casi sonrió. "Está bien, Seiya-kun..."

Abrazó sus rodillas y se quedó de aquella manera, sin mirarme.

"Debes estar muy feliz de tener a Ikki contigo..." Opiné rodando mis ojos hacia un lado.

Shun rió suavemente. "Sí, pero no puedo echar fuera el sentimeinto de soledad cada vez que me abandona."

"Por lo menos, sabes que está bien..." Susurré.

Los ojos de Shun miraron a través de los míos, descubriendo para mí un dolor secreto, enterrado en su alma, un dolor similar al mío.

"Yo... sí..."

Sentí cómo se estremecía antes de relatarme cómo se sentía.

"A veces me preocupo demasiado... Aunque sé que se encuentra bien. Ikki es tan fuerte, y sabe cómo cuidar de sí mismo, no debería preocuparme por él, pero... Es este sentimiento... un vacío cuando no sé de él... Empiezo a preocuparme.... y a preguntarme si está bien, si nada lo está molestando... Y empiezo a dudar también..."

_A dudar también..._

"Empiezo a dudar si él está pensando en mí, o si me recuerda... Me empiezo asustar con laposibilidad de perderlo, o de perder su amor. Me asusta tanto pensar que el hecho de estar separados hará que se olvide de mí, o que olvide de la forma en la que solía amarme..."

_Miedo... Dudas..._

"Así que sé como te sientes, Seiya-kun..."

Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Me sentí tan mal por él, de repente...

"Pero por supuesto, cada vez que estoy con él, cada vez que puedo compartir aunque sea un ratito... Es una alegría enorme, aunque sea durante sólo unos momentos..."

Suspiró y sus ojos apuntaron hacia abajo, tratando de esconder tanto dolor y tristeza.

"Lo extraño, cada vez... más... No lo puedo evitar, creo que soy tan estúpido y sensible que no lo puedo evitar..."

"Shun..." Comencé, "Siento que esta conversación te haya traido tanta tristeza... No era mi intención... "

"Está bien, Seiya-kun" dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. "Yo estoy feliz, porque sé que mi Niisan me ama."

Estaba tan nervioso que realmente no sabía que decir así que tan solo opiné:

"A pesar de eso, me gustaría tener tanto un hermano como el tuyo, Shun."

Me miró y rió abiertamente por un rato.

"No, realmente no te gustaría." Su sonrisa era sincera, y terminó por calmarme.

"Porqué es eso?" Pregunté, sonriendo con él.

"Porque... Ikki-Niisan es demasiado especial... Y tú sabes lo irritable que puede llegar a ser... Yo mismo tengo problemas con él de vez en cuando, por su temperamento, y también por nuestras diferencias, sin mencionar que ustedes dos siempre estan peleando!"

"Mi hermana" le dije "ella y yo eramos muy diferentes también. No recuerdo correctamente pero sé que ella me amaba y que se preocupaba mucho por mí.

"Sí, lo recuerdo..." Dijo el niño, con una alegría marcada en su rostro.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció mientras se decía:

"Estas diferencias... Hay veces en las que Ikki me lastima sin realmente quererlo. Él no lo hace intencionalmente... por la manera en como se expresa, o en cómo me trata..."

"Ikki es así, tu lo conoces..." Traté de explicar, "deberías entenderle..."

"Por supuesto que lo hago." Shun dijo, cerrándo un puño y dejándo que su labio inferior temblase. "Pero de alguna manera este comportamiento me lastima un poco."

"Deberías decirle..." Murmuré, un poco preocupado.

"No es tan fácil, sabes?" Repondió con la misma sonrisa melancólica.

Lo despeiné un poco, "Entonces eres un bobo." Le dije, riendo.

Shun rió con mucha suavidad. "Lo sé. Pero no importa realmente, porque es a él a quien yo amo, y estas diferencias significan nada para mí... Me agrada su manera de ser, y entiendo que tenga su propia forma de decirme que me ama."

Dejé descansar mi mano sobre su hombro, y él me dijo.

"Pero no he venido para discutir acerca de Ikki, contigo, estoy aquí para ti..."

Sonreí muy agradecido.

"Gracias, Shun. Esto es todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor, gracias a ti."

Shun entendió que realmente no quería hablar más de la tristeza que me traía el recuerdo de mi hermana.

"Lo siento por ti, Seiya-kun..." Intentó consolarme, pero lo detuve.

"Esta bien, Shun-kun... Porque yo sé que mi Neesan me ama..."

**OWARI**

Namida,

_Nostalgia _- Versión en Español, 15.10.2004


End file.
